goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Rich Hank, Poor Hank
Rich Hank, Poor Hank is the sixth episode of King of the Hill Season 8, 157th episode overall. From this point forward, the episode's title is a parody of the novel Rich Man, Poor Man. This episode is rated TV-PG. Synopsis When Hank takes Bobby wallet-shopping, Bobby asks him about how much money he makes. Hank disgustedly tells Bobby that his income is none of his son's business. Later, Bobby overhears Hank telling Peggy about his $1000 annual bonus from work, but mistakenly gets the idea that Hank makes that much per day. Along with a lockbox in the garage that says "oil reciepts", Bobby puts 2 + 2 together and surmises Hank is a incredibly rich Texas oil baron. Bobby relays his suspicions to Joseph and Connie, and the rumor that Hank is wealthy spreads through Rainey Street like wildfire after Connie suggests that some rich people are very stingy. Hank is oblivious to the rumor mill, and grows increasingly confused about why people keep asking him for money he doesn't have. Bill grouses how the four have to take turns buying beer instead of Hank treating them all. Meanwhile, Hank tries to teach Bobby the value of a dollar by showing how much money Bobby spent and suggest Bobby could make money by taking littered cans to the recycling center, but this only reinforces Bobby's misjudgment that Hank is being stingy. Bobby steals Hank's emergency credit card and goes to the mall; treating Joseph and Connie to a wild shopping spree. John Redcorn, who is also at the mall, notices this and realizes the rumors are true. Redcorn then shows up at Strickland Propane telling Hank of his idea to capitalize on the graying of America by building a New Age-themed retirement community, with Hank as the majority investor. Hank believes everyone has gone gonzo with money ideas. The credit card company picks up on the activity and alerts Hank, tracing a transaction in progress to the mall. Hank puts a hold on his card and goes to the mall to catch the credit card thief red-handed, and is furious when the thief turns out to be none other than Bobby. Frustrated, he explains to Bobby that he is not a millionaire, and finally shows him the family finances, with a spreadsheet revealing that the Hill family pays $745.83 on their monthly mortgage. Hank clarifies Bobby's earlier misconceptions: the $1000 check was an annual bonus and the strongbox of oil receipts was a collection of receipts what Hank has spent on the truck, such as oil changes. Bobby's punishment is to do extra chores. They return all of the items which Bobby had purchased, save for a nonrefundable jet ski. Bobby seems contrite for his sins; working hard at his punishment and adopting Hank's attitude towards the value of a hard day's work and an honest dollar. Hank contemplates selling the jet ski at the nearby lake, but the only customer interested in buying is a bratty rich kid named Eric who complains loudly to his father that the jet ski, not coming straight from a dealer, is probably broken. To demonstrate the vehicle's performance, Hank takes it for a ride, and discovers how fun it is. On the shoreline, Bobby tries to make money towards working off his debt by doing an odd job for Eric, who sees it as Bobby demeaning himself. This is witnessed by Hank, who after seeing the rich brat's attitude towards his own father and Bobby, says no sale to the jet ski. Later, Hank takes Bobby for a ride on the jet ski, who will carry it on his credit card for some time and is glad Bobby learned his lesson about earnest work and not behaving like that rich kid. Quotes *Rich Hank, Poor Hank/Quotes Other Languages *Rich Hank, Poor Hank/Other Languages Stinger Quote Bobby: "Dad, give me a big wad of cash!" Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 8)